1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector used for electrically connecting various electrical-component modules to a panel of a car body.
2. Description of the Related Art
During conventional processes for assembling a meter panel, a door module, an overhead module, or the like, after connectors of a wire harness of a panel of a car body (for example, a dashboard, a door panel, or a roof panel) have been manually coupled to connectors of a wire harness of a panel of an electrical-component module (for example, an instrument panel or an inner panel), a panel of an electrical-component module is attached to the panel of the car body. A necessity for manual coupling of connectors imposes a problem in terms of the ease of assembly. Further, a wire harness of connectors requires slack, and slack in the wire harness may cause unusual noise and raises a possibility that electric wires could be caught during assembly of panels. Preventing such problems has required various countermeasures.
To this end, there have been proposed connectors which can be coupled together simultaneous with attachment of an electrical module to a stationary panel of a car body (see unexamined Japanese Patent publication No. Hei. 5-54933. The sole point of characteristic of this invention is that connectors are mounted on each panel in a longitudinal direction (in a direction in which panels are mutually opposed). A wide connector coupling space must be ensured between panels (i.e., in a depth wise direction of panels).
Moreover, there have been proposed connectors which can be coupled together simultaneous with attachment of an electrical module to a stationary panel of a car body (see unexamined Japanese Patent publication No. Hei. 10-242040).
According to the Japanese publication No. 10-242040, the connectors are embodied by means of a first connector provided on a first mount member and a second connector provided on a second mount member. When the first and second mount members are caused to approach each other, the first connector is connected to the second connector. More specifically, the first connector is mounted on the first mount member while being oriented laterally, and a holder is mounted on the second mount member. The holder supports the second connector so as to be able to deflect in a forward direction while being oriented horizontally. When the first and second mount members are caused to approach each other, the second connector is connected to the first connector while being oriented laterally and deflected in a forward direction.
Specifically, the connectors are embodied by means of a connector (first connector) 304 of an overhead module (e.g., a room lamp) module 303 (shown in FIGS. 26A and 26B) being connected to a connector (second connector) 303 of a roof panel 301 (shown in FIGS. 27A and 27B).
A support base 305 is mounted on the upper surface of the overhead module 303, and an insert shoe groove 305a is formed in the support base 305. A shoe 304b formed on the bottom of the connector 304 is inserted into the support base 305, and an engagement projection 4c of the connector 4 (see FIG. 28A) is engaged with an engagement hole 4b. As a result, the connector 304 is fixed on top of the support base 305 while being oriented laterally.
A square-box-shaped holder 306 is attached to the lower surface of the roof panel 301. A guide pin 302b of the connector 302 is engaged with and guided by a cam slot 306a of the holder 6. An engagement section 302a of the connector 302 is engaged with an engagement section 304a of the stationary connector 304 while being moved in a forward direction (designated by arrow F) and being oriented laterally.
As shown in FIG. 28A, the holder 306 of the roof panel 301 temporarily holds the connector 302 in an initial position while being oriented laterally, and the connector 304 of the overhead module 303 is secured laterally.
As shown in FIG. 28B, when the overhead module 303 is caused to approach the roof panel 301 in parallel (as designated by arrow A), the engagement section 304a of the connector 304 is fitted into the engagement section 302a of the connector 302.
When the overhead module 303 is caused to approach the roof panel 301 further, the guide pin 302b is guided, as shown in FIG. 29A, by the cam slot 306a of the holder 306 and is moved in forward direction F while being oriented laterally. In association with approaching of the overhead module 303 to the roof panel 301, the engagement section 302a of the connector 302 is engaged with the engagement section 304a of the connector 304, wherewith terminals of the engagement section 302a of the connector 302 are connected to terminals of the engagement section 304a of the connector 304.
As shown in FIG. 29B, when the overhead module 303 is caused to approach the roof panel 301 to a further extent, the connector 302 is moved further in the forward direction F while being oriented laterally. The engagement section 302a of the connector 302 is deeply engaged with the engagement section 304a of the connector 304, wherewith terminals of the connector 302 and terminals of the connector 304 are completely connected together. Thus, connection of the connector 304 to the connector 302 is completed.
As mentioned above, if the overhead module 303 is caused to approach the roof panel 301, the engagement section 302a of the connector 302 is engaged with the engagement section 304a of the connector 304 while being moved in the forward direction F and being oriented laterally. Therefore, the connectors 302 and 304 remain lateral before and after coupling. Thus, there is obviated a necessity for ensuring a wide connector coupling space between the roof panel 301 and the overhead module 303 (in a depth wise direction thereof). The connectors 302 and 304 can be connected even in a narrow depthwise space.
In a connector, a terminal engagement member is usually inserted from one side of a housing, and an electrode terminal housed in a cavity is engaged with the housing.
In a known connector, in the case where a terminal engagement member for engaging an electrode terminal in the housing is inserted to an insufficient extent; in other words, to a predetermined position in the housing, the terminal engagement member fails to engage the electrode terminal in the housing.
Moreover, if relative vertical and/or horizontal positional displacements arise between the connectors 302 and 304, when the connector 302 cannot be smoothly engaged with the connector 304 while the overhead module 303 is being caused to approach the roof panel 301. For this reason, demand exists for the connectors 302 and 304 having self-alignment functions.
Also, in connection with commercialization, this connector construction has room for improvement in terms of ease of assembly.